halofandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable content (DLC) are additional content items distributed through Xbox Live. They are different from updates in that they are downloaded separately from the game itself. List of Downloadable Content in Halo Games ''Halo 2'' *'Bonus Map Pack': Contains the maps Containment and Warlock. *'Killtacular Pack': Contains the maps Sanctuary and Turf. *'Maptacular Pack': Contains the maps Gemini, Elongation, Backwash,Relic, and Terminal. *'Blastacular Map Pack': Contains the maps''' Desolation and Tombstone. ''Halo 3'' *Cold Storage: A free map released on Bungie Day 2008. *Heroic Map Pack: Contains the maps Standoff, Rat's Nest, and Foundry. *Legendary Map Pack: Contains the maps Avalanche, Blackout, and Ghost Town. *Mythic Map Pack Set 1: Contains the maps Sandbox, Orbital, and Assembly. *Mythic Map Pack Set 2: Contains the maps Citadel, Heretic, and Longshore for Halo 3. ''Halo Wars'' *Historic Battle Map Pack: Contains the maps Memorial Basin, Blood River, Barrens, and Glacial Ravine. *Strategic Options Pack: Contains three new game modes: Keepaway, Tug of War, and Reinforcements. ''Halo: Reach'' *Noble Map Pack: Contains the maps Breakpoint, Tempest, and Anchor 9. *Defiant Map Pack: Contains the maps Highlands, Condemned, and Unearthed. *Anniversary Map Pack: Contains the maps High Noon, Breakneck, Ridgeline, Solitary, Installation 04, Penance, and Battle Canyon, which are remakes of Halo: Combat Evolved maps. ''Halo 4'' *Crimson Map Pack: Contains the maps Harvest, Shatter, and Wreckage. *Spartan Ops Season 1 Episodes 6-10': Contains the last five episodes of Spartan Ops Season 1. *'Majestic Map Pack: Contains the maps Landfall, Monolith, and Skyline. *Forge Island: A free map designed for use in Forge. *Castle Map Pack: Contains the maps Daybreak, Outcast, and Perdition. *Champions Bundle: Contains the Bullseye Pack, the Infinity Armor Pack, the Steel Skin Pack, five weapon skins, eight Player Card stances, and five armor skins. **Bullseye Pack: Contains the Vertigo map, Pitfall map, and Ricochet armor. **Infinity Armor Pack: Contains the Mark V, ODST, and Prefect armor sets. **Steel Skin Pack: Contains steampunk-inspired skins for all loadout weapons. ''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' *Remnant: A free remastered version of Relic for Halo 2: Anniversary. *Halo 3: ODST':'' A remastered version of Halo 3: ODST. *'Halo: Reach': A remastered version of Halo: Reach ''Halo 5: Guardians'' *'Warzone REQ Bundle': 14 premium REQ packs for Arena and Warzone multiplayer. *'Battle of Shadow and Light': A free DLC update including 4 Forged Big Team Battle maps and 48 new REQ cards. *'HCS Pack': A REQ pack containing 5 Legendary cosmetic items, all HCS themed. It was available from Thursday 3rd to Sunday 6 December, 2015. It could be bought for 80,000 RP or using real money, at the price of $9.99 (or equivalent in local currency). If bought more than once, it gave 5 additional cosmetic items, with a rarity of rare or above. *'Cartographer's Gift': A free DLC update including Forge, Battle of Noctus, Overgrowth, two additional Forged maps, and a number of new REQ cards. *'Hammer Storm': A free DLC update including Torque, the M6D Magnum, Assault gametype, and a number of new REQ cards. *'Ghosts of Meridian': A free DLC update including the XM820B4 Hannibal Scorpion, H/Y Mark IX Hannibal Mantis and a number of new REQ cards. *'Memories of Reach': A free DLC update including the Brute Plasma Rifle, Jorge's Chaingun, NOBLE Team-styled armor, and a number of new REQ cards. *'Hog Wild': A free DLC update including four new Warthog variants and a number of new REQ cards. *'Warzone Firefight': A free DLC update including the Warzone Firefight gametype, four new maps, the ''Halo 2'' Beam Rifle, Campaign Score Attack, among several other REQ cards. *'Anvil's Legacy': A free DLC update featuring two new maps, the content browser for Forge, support for Halo 5: Forge (a Windows 10 port of Halo 5: Guardians s Forge mode), two usable assault cannon variants and many more REQ cards. *'Monitor's Bounty': A free DLC update which includes the Forge Minigames gametype, a custom game browser, two new Forge canvases, the Grenade Launcher and Safeguard Sentinel Beam, the Anti-Air Wraith, among many other new REQ cards. *'Overtime': A free DLC update which includes 7 new commedations, weapon tuning, Xbox One X enhancements, new emblems, weapon skins, the Oddball game mode and the Relic Sword. ''Halo Wars 2'' *'Forge Leader Pack': A free DLC that adds in Halo Wars leader Sergeant John Forge. *'Kinsano Leader Pack': A new fire oriented UNSC leader. Covered by the Season Pass. *'Colony Leader Pack': A new Lekgolo oriented Banished leader. Covered by the Season Pass. *'Sergeant Johnson Leader Pack': A mech oriented UNSC leader and the return of Sergeant Johnson from Halo 2: Anniversary. Covered by the Season Pass. *'Icons of War Pack': A pack of two DLC Leaders that can be purchased separately as well. Both leaders are covered in the Season Pass.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/know-scope Halo Waypoint: Community Update - Know-Scope] **'Commander Jerome Leader Pack': A SPARTAN focused UNSC Leader. **'The Arbiter Leader Pack': The return of The Arbiter from Halo Wars. *'Operation: Spearbreaker': A two-mission campaign expanding on the Halo Wars 2 story. Covered by the Season Pass. *'Serina Leader Pack': A cryotech focused UNSC leader. Covered by the Season Pass. *'Yapyap the Destroyer Leader Pack': An Unggoy focused Banished leader. The last of the Season Pass content. *'Halo Wars 2: Awakening the Nightmare': A five-mission campaign expansion centered around The Banished and the release of the Flood on the Ark. It as well features two new Banished leaders and Terminus Firefight.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/flood-of-emotion Halo Waypoint: Community Update - Flood of Emotion] It is not covered by the Season Pass.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/introducing-halo-wars-2-awakening-the-nightmare Halo Waypoint: Halo Wars 2 - Introducing Halo Wars 2: Awakening the Nightmare] Sources Category:Downloadable Content